cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Elisa
Character Summary is the Town's Leader for CocoPPa Town who plays as one of the main protagonists in CocoPPa Play. She owns a special shop which opens irregularly. Appearance Elisa short brown hair put into a curly side ponytail with a checkered white and red headband with a bow. Her outfit is a blue, school uniform dress with a magenta tie. Her appearances in CocoPPa Town is slightly different compared to her current appearance where she most notably has a different fringe, face and outfit. (Face) Elisa Cute Pompous Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Elisa Cute Pompous Face ver.A blue (Tops) Elisa School Girl One-Piece ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Elisa School Girl One-Piece ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Elisa’s Curly Sided Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Elisa’s Curly Sided Hair ver.A brown (Pant Skirt) Elisa Knee High Socks & Loafers ve.A black.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Elisa Knee High Socks & Loafers ve.A black (Head Accessories) Elisa Ribbon Headband ver.A red.jpg|(Head Accessories) Elisa Ribbon Headband ver.A red Personality Elisa has a passion to learn new things (e.g. learning about Japan's retro culture or Chivalry in the Cat Kingdom) however most of the time she ends up with disappointment or left completely awestruck. (Story) Cat Fantasy - End 7.jpg (Story) Lovely Lolita - End 7.jpg Images Items (Show Items) Lovely Mini Elisa Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Lovely Mini Elisa Decor1 ver.1|link=Cute Style#Cute_Style#Cute%20Style (Hairstyle) Elisa upgraded to robot ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Elisa upgraded to robot ver.A yellow|link=Elisa Robot (Show Items) Happy New Year from the Universe Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Happy New Year from the Universe Decor2 ver.1|link=Login Bonus (Show Items) Hello World from Elisa Robot ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Hello World from Elisa Robot ver.1|link=Login Bonus Login Bonuses (Login Bonus) April 2018 New Life Support.jpg|April 2018 New Life Support|link=Login Bonus (Login Bonus) Black Friday Promo 2018.jpg|link=Black Friday Promo 2018#2nd_Half|Black Friday 2nd Half Promo (Login Bonus) White X'mas Promo.jpg|White X'mas Promo|link=White X'mas Promo (Login Bonus) Happy Meow Year! Promo 2019.jpg|Happy Meow Year! Promo 2019|link=Happy Meow Year! Promo 2019 Promotions (Display) Elisa Hijack Promotion.jpg|Elisa Hijack Promotion|link=Elisa Hijack Promo (Display) Elisa Robot.jpg|Elisa Robot|link=Elisa Robot (Items) Elisa's Headband.jpg|(Items) Elisa's Headband|link=Elisa Hijack Promo Top Brand (Banner) Top Brand - Elisa.jpg|link=Top Brand|Elisa Brand's Banner (Summary) Top Brand - Elisa.jpg|link=Top Brand|Elisa Brand's Summary (Joining) Top Brand - Elisa.jpg|link=Top Brand|Joining Elisa's Brand (Sub-Banner) Top Brand - Elisa 1.jpg|link=Top Brand|Elisa Brand's Sub-Banner (Unlocked) Town CocoPPa Town.jpg|Elisa in CocoPPa Town|link=CocoPPa Town CocoPPa Town.PNG|Elisa in Old CocoPPa Town|link=CocoPPa Town CocoPPa Town (Very Old).jpg|Old Elisa in Old CocoPPa Town|link=CocoPPa Town Twitter (Twitter) CocoPPa Play Halloween 2018.jpg|Elisa wearing items from Creepy Candy Night! for Halloween 2018|link=Creepy Candy Night! (Twitter) CocoPPa Play Christmas 2018.png|Elisa wearing items from Merry Wish|link=Merry Wish Others (Profile) Elisa.jpg|Elisa (Profile) Agent Eli.jpg|Agent Eli|link=Audition (Show) Elisa Robot.jpg|Show full of Elisa Robots (Login Bonus) January 2019 First Half.jpg|January 2019 First Half Login Bonus|link=Login Bonus (Gacha Animation) Rare - 4.jpg|Elisa with Coco and Momo in the (Super) Rare Gacha Animation|link=Gacha Elisa and Coco - Snap Contest.jpg|Elisa holding Miracle Glasses|link=Snap Contest Trivia * Elisa appears in every event with Coco. * On May 23, 2017, players were sent gifts from Elisa. The gift included: ** 1 Energy Bottle ** 1 Kirakira Bomb ** 1 MAX Charge Drink ** 1 Charge Drink * The Elisa Hijack Promo allowed players to get her clothing for a limited time using Elisa's Headband. * Her favorite event is Fruits Cake because she enjoyed eating at the buffet. * For April Fools 2018, Elisa hosted own promotion called Elisa Robot where she upgrades herself as one of the robots from Pot Events and Delivery Events. January's 1st Half Login Bonus features a robot and chicken version of Elisa to celebrate the new year. * Although Elisa's appearance updated a while ago, her appearance in CocoPPa Town still features her old appearance. * Every Snap Contest, Elisa always try to get the rewards but usually never get them. * For Halloween 2018, Elisa was dressed up as a wizard from Creepy Candy Night! with two pigtails, a ribbon and a bandage over her right eye. * For Christmas 2018, Elisa was dressed up as Merry Santa Girl from Merry Wish. Category:Characters